Svetlá v zákrutách 4- 6 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Rumple so synom Bae si žijú život obyčajných smrteľníkov...kým nestretnú dievča, ktoré obom zmení život...pokračovanie prvých troch kapitol FF Svetlá v zákrutách...


**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 4**_

**Páni**

Kvapky vody dopadali späť do misky a pokojne čľupkali jedna za druhou, aby ďalším namočením handričky opätovne vsiakli do nej a nechali sa vytlačiť. Tie šťastnejšie vyrazili na výlet...

Držal jej malú bielu dlaň bezvládne položenú na svojej, takmer stratenú v jeho šírke, tak kontrastnú s hrubou zodranou rukou a opatrne zotieral z nej zvyšky zaschnutej krvi. Pridŕžal si ju trasúcim sa palcom obávajúc sa, aby netlačil priveľmi a nespôsoboval jej bolesť. Druhou rukou bral prst po prste medzi navlhčenú látku a jemne trel, kým neboli pršteky zas biele.

Voda v miske sa zafarbovala do svetločervena.

Počula fŕkajúcu vodu a nepatrné štekliace dotyky na ruke. Len mierne pootvorila viečka.

Z tmy sa vynáral ostrý profil muža s vážnou tvárou, ktorý pozorne plákal malý kúsok handričky, žmýkal ho, všetko robiac jednou rukou, lebo v druhej, ako v mäkkom teplom hniezde ležalo biele vtáča s polepenými pierkami. Všimla si, ako mu občas trhlo kútikmi úst, akoby sa bol usmieval.

To len neveriacky hľadel na bielu pokožku, bez vrások, bez drsných miest a pľuzgierov...

Ešte skontroloval provizórny obväz na skorocelovom obklade, opatrne prevrátil rúčku a položil ju vedľa jej trupu.

Rýchlo prižmúrila oči, aby si nevšimol, že už sa prebrala.

Všimol si to. Pretvárku, že dieťa spí, keď v skutočnosti je už dávno alebo ešte stále hore, nezvládne žiadne. Nezvládla to ani ona. Prisilno prižmúrené viečka a zovreté pery ju prezradili.

Počkal si, kým sa pokúsi otvoriť aspoň jedno oko.

Otvorila a zistila, že musí s pravdou von...

- Vďaka Bohu, už si hore. – pozrel kdesi pod strechu odrieknuc krátku modlitbu a potom s povzdychom zahľadel sa na jej tvár, ktorej sa vracala zdravá sviežejšia farba.

Každú chvíľu čakal, že sa dvere rozletia a vtrhnú sem po ňu vojaci.

- Túto ruku ...ste mi neumyli dobre, pane. – ozvala sa zvonivým hláskom a otrčila mu pred nos svoju druhú ruku s niekoľkými škrabancami.

Prekvapil ho jej spôsob reči, nebol zvyknutý na vykanie a oslovenie „pane" jakživ ohľadom svojej osoby nepočul, ale obsah jej sťažnosti mu vylúdil široký úsmev na tvári.

Za chrbtom sa mu zjavil stále vystrašený Bae. Objal ho okolo pása pritisnúc si ho bližšie.

- Vidíš, synku, zachránil si ju. Som na teba hrdý. Naozaj hrdý. – potriasol ním a s láskou sa mu pozrel do vážnej tváre.

Pozerala spod spola privretých viečok a do očí sa jej tisli slzy. Neudržala ich. Radšej odvrátila hlavu k stene.

Na ňu nebol otec hrdý...ani pestúnka...ani nikto z fraucimóru. Usmievali sa, klaňali, obliekali ju, česali, poklonkovali sa jej...ale hrdý na ňu nikto nebol. Nikomu v očiach nevidela takú zvláštnu mäkkosť ako pred chvíľou, keď sa Rumpel uznanlivo pozrel na Bae.

- Čo je ? Čo sa deje ?! – nahol sa k nej a iba s rukou nad ramenami otriasajúcimi sa plačom napodobňoval pohladenia, lebo dotknúť sa jej neodvážil. – Bolí ťa niečo, dievčatko ? – vystrašil sa.

Neodpovedala. Rozplakala sa ešte viac.

Zvonka sa ozval lomoz, krik a dupot koní.

Je to tu.

Chytil Bae za ruku a stisol.

- Ujdi, synku, rýchlo a skry sa...! Keď bude po všetkom, až potom sa vráť... – zašepkal a vystrčil ho zozadu za chalupu.

Dnu vtrhli vojaci. Vyvalili chatrné dvere a začali váľať všetko, čo im prišlo do cesty.

Jeden z nich objavil Bellu a vzal ju na ruky vyjdúc s ňou von, napriek tomu, že začala kričať, aby ju nechali na pokoji.

Ďalší dvaja surovo lapli Rumpla a vysotili ho otvorom von z chatrče.

Dopadol pod nohy šľachtených koní, v sedlách ktorých sedeli Sir Maurice a mladý Gaston a povýšenecky hľadeli na špinavú trosku, čo im pristála pod kopytami.

Gaston čosi zašepkal a zoskočil z koňa.

Vošiel do chalupy, o chvíľu z nej víťazoslávne vykráčal s rukou za chrbtom. Tú po dramatickej pauze vytrčil a s posmeškom zahlásil.

- Je to banda sprostých špinavých zlodejov a únoscov, čo sa neštítia ani toho najhoršieho ! Tento podliak mi ukradol vzácnu dýku a vážne poranil moju milú snúbenicu ! – vystrúhal poklonu smerom k vojakovi, ktorý pevne v sedle pred sebou držal metajúcu sa Bellu.

- Ty klam...- skôr než stihla dopovedať, tvár jej zmizla pod rukavicou vojaka, ktorého kôň sa na povel jej otca otočil a odcválal smerom k zámku.

- Chopte sa ho a do temnice s ním ! Ráno odvisne, chamraď sprostá !...Prehľadať ! Všetko ! Mal by tu niekde byť ešte ten jeho sopliak ! Darmožráči nakazení, na pánov útočiť sa im zachcelo ! – prskal jedovaté sliny mocipán a točil sa s koňom dookola, márne pohľadom pátrajúc po Bae.

Vojaci medzitým zviazali ruky Rumplovi povrazom. Povrazom trhlo a neudržiac sa na jednej zdravej nohe zvalil sa do prachu. Nemali zľutovanie...

Bezmocný Bae radšej odvrátil hlavu a prikrčil sa pod nespracovanou otiepkou ľanu.

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 5**_

**V podhradí**

Odvážil sa ísť až k zámku. Pod vysokými hrubými kamennými múrmi bol ako nepatrný kamienok zhodený z muriva. Stratený v poraste a odpadkoch, navždy zabudnutý. Od hladu mu už skrúcalo brucho a unavené oči márne hľadeli do výšky studenej pevnosti.

Ale práve niekde tam, v jej útrobách, je jeho otec.

Aspoň dúfal, že Sir Maurice nevykonal hneď ráno popravu, ako sa vyhrážal pred domom.  
Od otca vedel, že popravy sú vlastne pre pánov slávnosťami a konajú sa na námestiach, aby všetci videli, čo ich môže postretnúť, ak sa budú priečiť vrchnosti. Vždy chcel nejakú vidieť a neveľmi chápal, prečo sa jeho otec vtedy mračí, keď o tom hovorí a zakazuje mu takéto „sny".

Triasol sa od zimy, strachu aj bolesti kdesi v srdci. Otec bol preč len pár hodín a už mu veľmi chýbal...Tak veľmi chýbal.

- Ak si okamžite sama nezložíte tú odpornú páchnucu handru zo zápästia, tak sa pôjdem sťažovať k vášmu otcovi ! …Ten už s vami narobí poriadky ! – vyhrážala sa napaprčená pestúnka, lebo od včera s mladou paňou nebolo rady.

Nie, že by ju inokedy zvládala lepšie, lebo vzdor v nej rástol deň za dňom. Ju už nebavili večné výčitky a hrozby jej chlebodarcu, že ju vymení, ak si neporadí. Dobre si pamätala osud svojich predchodkýň bičmi zmaľovanými chrbtami ešte pred tým, než ich potupne vyhnali z hradu aj z mesta.

- Tak bude to ?! – kričala s rukami v bok.

Bella ju ignorovala.

Videla otca, ako s celou družinou ráno vyrazili z hradu, odtiaľ jej nebezpečenstvo nehrozilo a na škrekľavý hlas starej slúžky bola už zvyknutá. Ešte chvíľu bude ziapať, ale neurobí aj tak nič. Potom zalezie do kuchyne a k štolbom poochutnávať, čo zostalo od večere v džbánkoch a ak bude mať šťastie, zaspí ešte pred obedom, s nikdy nezačatou výšivkou v lone.

Keď pán domu nebýval na hrade, takmer vôbec sa o ňu nestarali. Stalo sa aj, že ani jesť jej nepriniesli a obliekať i česať sa musela sama. Žiadne úsmevy, poklonky, podlizovanie. Vtedy pochopila, ako to chodí a že svet je iný pre pánov a obyčajných ľudí. Vtedy bola obyčajným človekom aj ona a vlastne ním bola veľmi rada. Celé hodiny trávila vonku na lúke a čítala...

Dnes však mala iné plány...

Dnes musela splatiť dlh tým milým ľuďom, ktorí jej, na rozdiel od vlastnej rodiny, pomohli.

Bae bezradne chodil dotýkajúc sa vlhkých múrov okolo opevnenia. Zbytočne dvíhal oči, do okien obytných častí aj tak nemal možnosť dovidieť...a načo aj...kto by mu v tomto cudzom hrade chcel pomôcť...jedno meno mu však neschádzalo z mysle a viera ho obťahovala nádejou...Bella...Bella...Bella.

- Tam zbytočne hľadáš dieru. Múry majú niekoľko metrov čo do hrúbky a výšku trikrát takú. – ozvalo sa mu za chrbtom.

- Bella ? – prudko sa otočil a od prekvapenia prilepil na slizký múr.

- Neboj sa. Nesníva sa ti. – usmiala sa nežne a pozorne sa obzerala okolo seba, či sú ozaj sami.

- Čo...čo...ako ? – nechápal Bae a predstavoval si, že je to čarodejnica z rozprávok, ktoré od nej počúval, ktorá vie prechádzať múrmi a zjavovať sa a zas vyparovať...

- No, takýto vyplašený mi asi veľmi nepomôžeš. A ja som sa chcela na teba spoľahnúť...- podpichovala zámerne.

Fungovalo to. Vzpriamil sa ješitne a hoci bol aj tak o pol hlavy nižší zatváril sa náramne dôležito.

- Nemôžem za to...za tvojho otca... – začala smutne a previnilo, cítiac svoj podiel viny, že sa jej nepodarilo presvedčiť vlastného otca o Gastonových úkladoch a falošnom obvinení.

Nechcel ju vôbec počúvať.

Nakázal slúžkam umyť, prezliecť, učesať... zavolať doktora a prísne v noci strážiť ! Neurobili nič z toho...Pridobre vedeli, že mladá si poradí s kúpeľom aj obliekaním a sťažovať sa napaprčenému tatkovi aj tak nepôjde.

Nie je jeho maznáčikom...Mladšia Cara...to je iné...To je princezná, ako sa patrí... Nie toto drzé, vzdorovité kukučie mláďa, o ktorom pôvode sa beztak dlho viedli tajuplné rozhovory v hrade i podhradí.

Bae sa na ňu pozrel veľkými smutnými očami a videla, že je jeho jedinou nádejou. To ju povzbudilo.

- Prezradím ti tajomstvo... Veľké tajomstvo...- prízvukovala. – Poznám tajnú chodbu z hradu... – usmiala sa. – Utekám ňou von, na lúku, aby som mohla v tichu čítať. Cez hlavnú bránu by ma nepustili a takto je to aj viac dobrodružné... – iskrili jej oči.

- Zachrániš môjho ocka ? – zašepkal a utrel si rukávom mokro pod nosom.

Tak, ako princ by u nej teraz veľmi neprešiel. Bude to mať ťažké s jeho prevýchovou na udatného, smelého, ničoho sa neľakajúceho rytiera, o akých čítala v románoch. Ale už sa rozhodla...len Bae o tom ešte zatiaľ nevie.

- Skúsim to. – povedala odhodlane. – Ale musíš so mnou ! – dodala.

- Do...do hradu ?... Chytia ma ! Zatvoria do väzenia a popravia !...- jachtal vyplašene.

- No a ?! Veď si nejaký hrdina ! Musíš byť pripravený zomrieť... obetovať svoj život pre dobrú vec, jasné?! – začala kázanie, ale nemyslela to vážne.

Veru nebol pripravený.

- Jasné...- zašepkal takmer nečujne a bol by sa rozplakal, keby pred ním nestálo dievča, na ktorom mu, tak trochu...tak trochu dosť...teda vážne...záleží.

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 6**_

**Podzemie**

Priložila si prst na pery, aby sa prikrčil a stíchol.

- Vchod do mojej tajnej chodby je tam, kúsok ďalej, v lese. Ale naozaj ho nikomu neprezraď ! Sľúbiš mi to ? – zašepkala mu do ucha a pozrela zblízka priamo do očí.

Skoro ten pohľad nevydržal. Tak krásne oči ešte nevidel. Dúhovky žiarili ako slnečné lúče, keď sa odrážajú v potoku a dlhé mihalnice boli ako spustené čerstvé jarné konáriky vŕby nad jeho hladinou.

- Nezízaj takto na mňa a rýchlo prisahaj, že sľubuješ ! – povedala rázne, hoci jej jeho pohľad lichotil.

S otvorenými ústami prikývol.

Chodby sa točili viditeľne klesajúc smerom do podzemia.

Nadychovali sa iba plytko, s každým nádychom zdvihnúc nosné chlopne a zraziac obočie k sebe, s nevôľou vstrebávajúc hustý puch, čo sa tu hromadil od samého počiatku na veky vekov. Chodba bola nepoužívaná a iba ona vedela o jej útrobách a nástrahách.

Pod nohami bolo mäkko, steny sotva dotknuté len matným, sliepňavým paprskom malého lampáša. Hrubá neforemná sviečka v ňom vo vlhkom vzduchu prskala.

Bella opatrne našľapovala, aby sa nemusela dotýkať slizkých stien, hoci chodba sa už zužovala, šaty sa šúchali o kamene, lačne sajúc vlhko a chlad. Oťažená látka sťažovala chôdzu, ale nemala šancu zabrániť dievčaťu, odhodlanému a čímsi nevysvetliteľným hnanému vpred, aby spomaľovala a zamýšľala sa nad nepodstatnými vecami, akými boli špinavé šaty, zablatené topánky či navlhnutá spodná košeľa. Tak či tak ju pestúnka zas večer nahreší…Tak či tak jej to bude jedno.

Už neohŕňala nosom nad všade sa rozvaľujúcou potuchlinou, čo sa jej všťúravala do každej slučky vlneného plášťa, už dýchala pravidelnejšie, len tep sa jej zrýchľoval každým krokom, ktorým sa približovala k miestu, kde začínali kobky väzenia.

- Tu počkáš ! – zavelila a pritlačila ho k múru.

- Sám…?!- zahabkal.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla.

- Nie ! Všade sú tu potkany a veľké chlpaté pavúky, takže sám nebudeš ! – pohrozila mu už nahnevaná. – Ja sa musím prikradnúť k strážnikovi a vziať mu kľúče. -

- A keď ťa chytia ?! – spýtal sa vystrašene.

- Tak ma predsa zachrániš... – povzbudila ho.

Prikyvoval, ale nevedel ani čomu...

- Nie, že budeš kričať ! Musím ich najskôr vyprovokovať, aby vybehli von. Možno pôjdu aj tvojím smerom. Neprezraď sa... a dávaj pozor, kadiaľ bežia, aby sme sa tým chodbám vyhli. – dohovárala mu.

Prikyvoval čoraz pomalšie a nerozhodnejšie.

Bella sfúkla lampáš a pritlačená o stenu pomaly sa blížila k schodíkom vedúcim do kobky pred celami, kde strážila hradná jednotka väzňov. Ozýval sa odtiaľ hurhaj a nadávky.

Naozaj po chvíli vybehli vojaci a načúvali a hoci nič nepočuli, rukami si ukázali strany a pohli sa skontrolovať chodby.

V svetle ich strážnice sa mihla Bellina silueta a zmizla v jednej z chodbičiek.

Sedel so sklonenou hlavou na kamennom výklenku. Vlhký vzduch a tma nedovoľovali ranám, ktoré mal po celom tele sa zaceľovať, ale najväčšmi bolelo srdce. Pri predstave, čo je s jeho malým Baelfirom mu ho stláčala taká neskutočná bolesť, že skoro prestával dýchať.

Zachytil nejasný šramot za ťažkými, kovaním obitými, dubovými dverami. Možno sa blíži koniec...

Dvere vrzgli a opäť sa pribuchli. Šuchot pokračoval a miešal sa s akýmsi zvláštnym jemným prievanom. To sa Bella pokúšala fúkaním opäť oživiť dotlievajúcu utlmenú sviečku. Podarilo sa !

V matnom svetielku ukázala sa jej krásna tvárička a jemu sa zdalo, že vidí anjela.

- Dievčatko...- zašepkal tlmene a prekvapene.

- Poďte, pane. Musíme sa poponáhľať, kým nás tu nenájdu. Bae nás už čaká za rohom...- pošepkala a natiahla k nemu ruku.

Pomaly vstal, ale bál sa jej dotknúť. Trochu ju to sklamalo, ale nebolo kedy, riešiť to. Otočila sa, opäť pootvorila dvere, prestrčila cez ne hlavu.

Ticho ju upokojilo. Prešmykla sa cez ne a on po nej. Popri stenách sa krok po kroku približovali k miestu, kde nechala Bae.

Sedel tam v kôpke, ale keď uvidel otca, vyskočil a vrhol sa mu do náručia. Mocne sa objali a šepkali si milé slová...

- Musíme zmiznúť...- vyrušila ich nerada. Zdalo sa jej to také krásne romantické...

Nechali Bellu prejsť dopredu. Rumpel chytil Bae za ruku a pritiahol si ho k telu.

Obzrela sa za seba. Opäť v jeho hnedých očiach videla vďaku a slzy.

- Smiem sa chytiť vašej ruky ? ...spýtal sa jej nečakane s nežným úsmevom na perách, lebo si všimol jej povzdych, keď za ruku chytil syna.

Pochopil, že jej to asi chýba. A utvrdil sa v tom, keď rýchlo vložila rúčku do jeho dlane prikvačiac sa čo najpevnejšie, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslel. Obalil jej ju svojimi drsnými prstami a stisol, nech cíti bezpečie a ...

Ťahala ich von a priala si, aby východ nebol tak blízko...

Svetlo lesa vítalo malú skupinku kruhovým priezorom, do ktorého trčali obnažené zoslabnuté korene stromov nad tajným vchodom do podzemia. Odhrnula ich a vyšli von.

Nerada pustila mu ruku a stala si opodiaľ.

Objal Bae ešte raz, hoci boli zababraní od hlavy po päty a denné svetlo to ukázalo úplne jasne, nič nemohlo zabrániť ich spolupatričnosti. Otec a syn.

Otočil sa k nej, Bae nespúšťajúc z objatia.

- Nikdy vám nebudeme môcť dostatočne poďakovať za vašu láskavosť. To, čo ste pre môjho syna spravili, sa nedá vyvážiť bohatstvom ani ničím iným na svete. Kiež by mi osud doprial, aby som to aspoň málom mohol v budúcnosti splatiť. – hovoril vážne a pomaly. -...ale zrejme sa už nikdy neuvidíme. – pozrel na syna a potom na ňu.

Vyľakalo ju to, ale rýchlo pochopila.

- Teraz sú z nás štvanci. Musíme opustiť toto miesto a ujsť niekam ďaleko. Inak nám hrozí smrť... Ale nikdy nezabudnem na dievčatko, ktoré sa nebálo postaviť sa mocnejším, a pre ktoré bolo dobro a láska k blížnemu viac, ako jej postavenie. Budem si to pamätať. Navždy. Zbohom, dievčatko... – chcel ju pohladiť po líci, ale nenašiel odvahu...

- Som Bella...- zašepkala a rozplakala sa.

- Zbohom, Bella...pamätaj...Navždy... zostaneš v našich srdciach. – pozrel s láskou na syna, otočil sa, aby nevidela, že aj jeho oči sa zaslzili a pomaly, krivkajúc, opierajúc sa o neho, odchádzali.

Bae sa ešte raz obzrel a zdvihol ruku, aby zamával.

Iba stála a pozerala na vzďaľujúcu sa dvojicu.

Ešte dlho.

Sama.


End file.
